<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Putting Down Roots by oper_1895</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663406">Putting Down Roots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895'>oper_1895</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STB Bingo Round 1 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn’t come to the Tower with much, but he remembers something about gifts and gratitude.</p><p>Tony doesn't quite know what to do with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STB Bingo Round 1 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>STB Bingo: Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Roots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in the universe that exists in my head where Civil War goes very differently, this is for the Cactus square on the STB Bingo, and a first attempt at writing just Bucky/Tony.<br/>There will very likely be more soft WinterIron in the future. </p><p>Thanks to Inktastic1711 for beta!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky doesn’t come to the Tower with much, but he remembers something about gifts and gratitude.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was stupid. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, standing here in a tower of opulence, it seemed ridiculous. </p><p>It was just that he didn’t have much. When Steve had found him and convinced him to come back with him, Bucky had his notebooks, a few changes of clothes, and his plant. </p><p>It was just a little cactus in a cheerful little handmade pot. He’d found it early on in his freedom, fascinated by the sturdy fractal shapes in it. He’d bought it on a whim, because he could, and it had felt like a prize at the time. It still did in some ways, a little bit of stubborn life that was his.</p><p>So when he'd arrived at the tower and hazy memories surfaced about gifts and gratitude, he’d carefully separated away some of the larger pups from the plant, and found another little pot that seemed like it would fit in with this aesthetic of the tower. It had felt right. But now, facing the door, he couldn’t do it. It seemed pathetic. And he didn’t think he could take another frozen polite smile.</p><p>So he set the plant down outside the door and slipped away. Tony would find it. Or it would get thrown out by cleaning staff (he ignored the twinge he felt at that thought). Either way, he’d tried and some days, that’s all he could do. </p><p>--</p><p>“JARVIS, what’s this?”</p><p>“It’s a plant, Sir. I believe it was intended as a host gift from Sergeant Barnes.”</p><p>“Huh.” Tony picked it up curiously. “Tell him thanks, wasn’t necessary, do it for any brainwashed ex-assassin and all that. Make it sound nice.”  He wandered back into the shop, set the plant next to where he was testing light degradation on some potential new fabrics, and forgot about it. </p><p>Mostly. </p><p>Tony told himself that he kept it because the ‘bots liked it. They had a schedule for rotation and watering, and it was good for them to deal more with organics. Tony just reorganized his workspace because he needed to keep an eye on them around said organics. </p><p>It had nothing to do with how the spot of green stood out cheerfully in a lab of gray and red. How it managed to be both organic and mathematical. And it definitely didn’t cause any particular feelings when he was dropped by Barnes’ room with new gear and saw that the space was virtually unchanged from the designer’s specs, except for a larger version of his plant, sitting in the sun.</p><p>Nope, he definitely didn't have any feelings about that at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ground Thaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Tony gets in his own way, but that's probably for the best.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Bloodrune for the beta! </p><p>For the Summer Vacation STB bingo square. </p><p>I'm not committing to any more of this story, but it may grow shoots as inspiration blooms. It might be worth subscribing to this if you're interested :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been Stark’s idea (“It’s a Vacation. Summer holiday. R&amp;R. Shore Leave. You do that kind of thing, right?”) and the invite was casual (“Yeah, team. Everyone can come- is coming. Team bonding. That’s it.”) but Bucky couldn’t help but appreciate it. The sun soaked into the skin and bones, and everything here that wasn’t sun soaked beach or cool ocean was so green. It was warm. <em>He</em> was warm. </p><p>Stark had personally walked him through the security features, spent half a day walking him around the private island and answering every question until the perpetual vigilance Bucky felt everywhere outside of the tower settled. Then Stark had just left him to it, left him to enjoy this tropical paradise. So Bucky had split his time between exploring the lush landscape and napping on the beach, feeling both safe and warm. He felt like he was finally thawing. </p><p>Bucky could hear a volleyball game that was definitely going to get out of hand, but they were far enough away that his little spot of sand was going to be out of the blast zone, so Bucky just rolled over and let himself drift off to the sounds of the waves. </p><p>--</p><p>“So,” Clint said, leaning back against the railing next to Tony, “not that I don’t appreciate a week on the beach, but how did you manage to invite the team to what was supposed to be an overly extravagant first date?”</p><p>Tony groaned and let his head drop to the railing. “I panicked and kept talking and then…” He waved a hand vaguely towards the sound of the Avengers definitely not taking a game of beach volleyball too seriously and tried not to notice Clint’s snickers. </p><p>“I gotta say, I wasn’t expecting this.” Tony looked up to see Clint nodding towards where Barnes was sprawled out on the beach, soaking up the heat like warmth was still a novelty to him. It made Tony feel things.</p><p>“He gave me a plant,” Tony muttered, distracted.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“When he first came to the Tower. He had like twelve things in the world and eight of them were weapons and he gave me a plant. What was I supposed to do with that?” Tony asked, plaintively. “And then he kept coming down to the workshop for work on his arm. And I just…” Tony trailed off as Bucky rolled over onto his stomach. </p><p>“Hey, if you want I can talk to Nat and she’ll ask Steve who can talk to Bucky and see if he wants to date you?”</p><p>“Really?” Tony lifted his head, brightening.</p><p>Clint laughed in his face. “No! Because we’re adults and superheroes and not pre-teens. Use your words Stark. You’ll be fine.” Clint pushed away from the railing. “Just maybe start a little smaller than a weekend on a private island.“</p><p>Sure, Tony thought, looking down at where Bucky was looking warm and soft in the sun. Easy. Just talk to him. It’ll be fine. He was a superhero. He was Iron Man. He could use his words and talk to Bucky. </p><p>He wondered how hard it would be to import one of those big flowering plants that Bucky had kept noticing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All comments are appreciated, including emojis and keyboard smashes!</p><p>Also I have a tumblr now which will have occasional sneak peaks such: <a href="https://oper1895.tumblr.com/">Oper1895</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>